Ceiling fans often employ one or more light sources such as lamps. These lamps generally are ruggedized in some manner to withstand the vibrations that can exist, even in a well-balanced fan, when it is operating.
Recent demands for more energy efficiency in such lamps has focused on the medium Edison base employed by these lamps, since this relatively large metal base is the source of extensive heat losses. Attempts to merely reduce the base size, for example, by substituting a conventional candelabra base, have proven to be unworkable because the reduced neck size of the lamp envelope in combination with the smaller base left the lamp weakly attached to the base and subject to separation, causing the lamp envelope to occasionally fall from the fixture.